


Polyswap Fill

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Polyswap Fill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CriminalCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalCryptid/gifts).



[](http://xomf.com/xdpxk)


End file.
